A Snake Always Lies
by the Klumzy Violet
Summary: Bella returns a failure, but thankfuly none of her friends find out. Back in Hogwart, she continues her life as Slytherin, but will resent acquaintances make this possible. How will Bella get through this if she already has proplems. OOC T/S F/M
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Most of the plot belong to J. K. Rowling.

_*NOTE* Some characters will be O.O.C. so if you have a problem with it, I suggest you stop reading RIGHT NOW! On a more happy note flames are appreciated, suggestions are valued, and reviews are wonderful._

I don't want to dwell long in explaining how the time setting is going so I just state that Bella stays in Forks for a year. So assuming that my calculations are correct she leaves back to Hogwarts the December after the Cullens leave her. She and Jacob use a time turner to back a year and study muggles for a year. So she goes back without missing her last term of fifth year and first term of six. If you find it complicated don't hesitate to ask.

Well I hate to keep you waiting. On with the story.

1. Prologue

_Dear Alice,_

_It's almost time for me to head back to Hogwarts, but honestly I am not sure I want to head back. Besides the fact that I am a walking corpse, I don't want to see the face of Pa when I tell him I couldn't fulfill his request to recruit you and your family. I don't want to back a failure._

_I miss you lot, I feel lonely without you, but I don't particularly blame you. I wish I could have had more time to know you and your family. The same in reverse, but I highly doubt you cared. I hope that Edward found someone to share his eternity with. I hope you lot forgive me for using my Slytherin tactics, but I doubt you care of how I felt about your brother, or your brother for that matter._

_But even when my emotions that I displayed at the time your family was here weren't exactly true, I still cared for him and your family. I f time had allowed it, maybe I could have develop some feelings for your brother. Maybe - although I doubt it. I have had feelings for the same person far to long to simply let them go so easily._

_I hope to see you, but I know my hopes are in vain. Bloody hell, all my hopes are in vain. But Jake said not to loose it hope regardless. He keeps telling me to look past the darkness._

_Well I have to go, Jake will be here soon._

_Bye._

_-B.I.L.S._


	2. Snake and Lion Finish Their Project

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Most of the plot belongs to Rowling.**

_**Note try to update regularly depending on my schedule so don't expect constant updates. I will though update at least once a week.**_

* * *

2. Snake and Lion Finish Their Project

I press save on the letter, close the 'windows' and turn off the muggle device the call a computer. It still amazes me how this filthy muggles go on with life without magic. Regardless of the fact that they are in fact muggles I still appreciate that they are not as useless as I am accustom to believe.

What is wrong with you Trixie? Did the vegetarian vampires soften you up? O Merlin what would father say if he can hear me now? Not only did his daughter fail a simple task, but she also is turning soft? Ok there is no need to get my knickers in a twist; I need to get myself together before Jake arrives.

Where is Jacob anyways? To hell with Gryfindors and their tardiness. They think that they can show up late just because they are not afraid about anything. And then they think that a sorry will do, but that doesn't give me back my lost time, now does it. O well.

I fix my chair and my essay on why wizards should appreciate muggles and their way of living. I get my green sweater and head down stair to wait for Jake. Last thing I need is for me to start mooring for the Cullens' departure.

As a take the step on the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rings. I sigh and walk towards it and open it.

"Hey Jake, did the lion think it wasn't sunny enough to arrive earlier? Or did you just simply want to make me wait?" I said with a scowl as I lead him in the living room.

"O did the poor cold blooded snake freeze without her warm lion, or wolf for the matter of fact?" He teased, but then added, "or does she miss having other blood suckers she can relate with," he said with a sneer.

"Weren't you the one who was incurring me to not loose hope about them returning?" I asked, not caring about the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, but I still hate does stupid bloodsuckers for trigging my inheritance. Don't get me wrong, I love the feeling of turning into a wolf, but is just not the way I intended on returning to Hogwarts." He shift in his seat and started to play with one of the cushions, just like a dog. I hid a laugh and proceeded to laugh in my head.

"Hey, look at in this way. You now have the strength to take on any one of my fellow snake friends, and you won't need much clothing during the winter which means you can show your body to all the girls you want." I tried to smile at the fact. Jake was much like our uncle Sirius. Although, uncle and nephew did meet each other until third year, they still were so much alike. I hard to believe that Jake was Regulas's son and not his brother Sirius's. *Sigh* I miss my uncle Sirius, but what will my parents think if I start having any sympathy for a disinherited Black family member if they heard me say that. Well I would care less of what my crazy mother would say, but I mean my father.

"True, true. You know Bells, your not bad of a snake after all." he teased. He proceed to nudge me playfully, but I slapped his shoulder although I doubt it did any damage.

"You say anything of this when we get back, and I will proceed to hexing your precious anatomy parts to oblivion!" I said with some humor.

Jake moves away as far as possible and clutches his crotch with both hands. I smirk at his ridiculous reactions. "Merlin, Bells if it weren't for your change of appearance, I would have believe that it was your father who said that." I smirk as he said this, knowing fully well that I acted like my father most of the time; I mean I am a Slytherin after all. I was going to laugh at him, until he added, "And I thought I was looking at your mother when you smirked."

I immediately stood up and aimed at him with my wand. "I am nothing like my mother and you ever as make another comparison between both of us I will hex to hell, and it would not only me your balls!" I screamed. No one, not anybody compares me to my stupid insane of a mother!

"I am sorry Bells, really I am. I didn't mean for you to take it so bad." He lean towards me to hug me. "I'm sorry and I won't make another comparison like this again, and I'm not only saying this for the sake of my crotch, I mean it." I laughed at his comment. "And don't worry, no one back at school will know that you allowed a lion to hugged you."

I turned at smiled at the lion I call my cousin. "Thanks, now take your filthy paws of me." He laughed but obeyed. "Good dog." He slapped me playfully.

I finally got up to make dinner for Charlie. Thankfully I didn't get stuck with a muggle like Jake, but a squib is just as bad. Jake followed behind like a dog. Man now that he can change into a wolf, the stupid Gryfindor will keep reminding me of dogs. Ugh, I hate dogs. Why do I tolerate his arse anyways? O right his stupid dad had to get drunk, get a muggle prego, and left me with a lion/dog as a cousin! Hey at least he had fun before getting killed.

I waved my wand to turn on the stove and then made my way to the refrigerator. "How do like lasagna for dinner tonight? Or are you planning on eating with your stepfather? " I asked before calculating the amount of ingredients I would need to make dinner.

"It still amazes me how a rich pureblood like yourself, knows how to cook. But no I will be eating here tonight Billy is going to visit Harry and his family." He got up, walked towards me and then sat on the counter.

"Jake although my mother is a pureblood, my father is a half-blood which makes me a me one as well. I just didn't spent much time in the muggle world during my childhood, not that I wanted to. Most of the stuff I know 'cuz of my father." I paused to realized what he said at the end. "Wait I'm hoping you mean Harry of the reservation?" I tried to hide the suspension in my voice, but I think Jake noticed it. I turned back to the refrigerator to take out the ingredients.

"Um Bells why would our Harry be here, if that's what you mean?" he raised an eyebrow after noticing my the suspension in my voice when I ask to confirm.

I waved my wand and the food started to chop, mix, and cook itself. Jake smile, getting his answer to his previous curiosity. "It's exactly what I mean!" I exclaimed. "I can bearly stand to spend a year with one Gryfindor, I don't need another one, much less Potter." I proceed to take out the plates and cups, and then setting the table by magic.

Jake smirks and then says "Sure, sure. So do you need help.". I turn to him giving him a look of _'you serious'_. "I guess not." he says still playing around. Then he turns serious. "Ok so I already sign out at my school how 'bout you?"

"Yeah and Charlie already tolled most of his friends I'm leaving back to Arizona." I confirmed then I added when I notice his confuse face after I mention Arizona, "And yes I know what and where that is, I'm not a dudderhead like you."

He was about to say something when the stove rings announcing that the food is ready. He paused to look at me take out the food and begin to serve. He was going to continue our earlier conversation when we heard the front door open.

"Well that would be Charlie." I said as I continued serving.

The evening went on fine. Jacob and me explain the last details about our departure next week to Charlie. After dinner, Charlie bid us goodnight and then went into the living to watch, um what was that thing called, oh yeah a television.

"Well goodnight Jake and don't forget to not leave any clues as to were we are going except that muggle you are living with." I hugged my sweater tightly: I was cold out in the porch.

"Ah is the little snake cold?" he smiled until I slapped him, then he laughed when I rubbed my hand because of the impact. "Bells I am indestructible now. Remember." I snorted but he continued talking, "But no I won't forget." I was about officially say bye when he added, "And Bells, the muggle is my stepfather who's name is Billy."

"As if I cared." he gave me frown but I ignored him. "As much as I enjoy your company," I said sarcastically but continued "I am cold not to mention tired and I really want to get to bed. So goodnight Jake and see you in two days to help you pack your junk then to proceed with my stuff." I didn't allow him to say anything else because I turned around and headed inside the house.


	3. Snakes HATE Busy Mornigs

**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Most of the plot belongs to Rowling.**

***A thanks to **_**Summer**_** who loved my start.**

* * *

3. Snakes HATE Busy Mornigs

I woke up to the tapping on the window of my room. I turn to check my clock and read 3:30 am. Blood hell who could be sending me an owl at this hour? It better not be Jacob, or I will kill him when I go see him today to help with the packing. I don't want to help him at all, but I think some of the Cullen's kindness did rub of on me after all.

Dam no matter how hard I try, I can't help but feel sad by their departure. Of course I am angry that they left because I wasn't able to recruit them like my Pa had requested. Ugh, but I can't even stay mad at them, they were so kind and made me feel normal. I didn't have to worry about being judge for my name or my heritage. I had someone who could finally protect me.

AHH! I hate them!

I got up completely ignoring the owl outside my window. I sat down in front on the stupid muggle device and turn it on. Then I open my _email_ to compose a new one.

_Dear Alice,_

_I sit here writing this bloody letter about how I hate you and your blood sucking family. I hate that you, the Cullens, can bring out this weakness in me. I hate that I have nightmares about my private meetings. I hate that these are more worse because I don't have you lot to protect me. I hate that even when I didn't love your stupid excuse of a brother, I can't but feel useless and worthless for such rejection. What if these means that not even __he__ would want me._

_Ugh, I hate that I miss you lot. That you left me without a goodbye. I can't even stay mad at you, but I need to forget about this pain. Yes I only need to concentrate about my anger towards you._

_Yes. It is your fault I will not trust people again. Your fault I will live with this doubt in my heart. It is your fault you let me fail my Pa's request._

_Who do you think you are to cause me such pain? Such anger? Such FAILURE? At least I can live with the satisfaction that it is also your loss._

_You will never know the true me even if we see each other again. Yes I believe Pa will find you and recruit soon enough after he finds out I fail. Yes you will never see what I am, who I am, or what I look like. Yes Alice what you used as a pet, is nothing more than a creation. You Alice, you were always right, I am a danger magnet. A child like me with my kind of history, with my kind of parents, with my kind of LIFE; it is not safe to have them wandering around._

_No. In the end I live with the satisfaction that I am no the only one who lost._

_Well Alice this is the last that you hear of Isabella Marie Swan, because she was a creation that is no more, because it ends here. Luckily you won't even know this much, since this letter will never get to you._

_Bye Alice._

_-Isabella M. Swan_

_Now B.I.L.S_

I push my self way from the hideous device and I proceed to blasting it with a wave of my wand. Thankfully I put a silent spell on my room last night so Charlie wouldn't come barging in if I had a nightmare. Bloody Cullens.

I cleaned up the mess and I repair the damage. Well I guess I am not going back to sleep any time soon. I was about to get my toiletries and then take a shower, when I hear that annoying tapping in the window once again. I turn towards it and I finally acknowledge the bloody owl. I walk towards the window and open it.

I recognize the it is one of the Hogwarts' owl. O Merlin, maybe its Pa or worse father. I can't believe I kept the bloody bird waiting. I untied the letter quickly before the bird bit me for making it wait. Before I read the letter I went to my truck in search for some of Kayla's snacks. After I found them I gave some to the owl and then bid it away. I didn't want it asking for more; leaving my poor owl without food.

I miss her. I miss receiving letter from my black feathered friend during breakfast. I miss talking to her before going to bed. I miss her in general. I had to leave her though, because animals can't time travel like we wizards.

Trixie, you need to stop day dreaming and pull yourself together. I returned to my bed with the letter at hand. I scowl at my laziness when I notice it was unmade. I put the letter on the side drawer and quickly wave my wand. Now that's one thing I'll miss from this trip; being free to do magic.

I picked up the letter and open it before I could continue my thoughts about what I will miss.

I sighed in relief when I notice the letter was from Pa, but then groaned when he acknowledge me by my first name. How many time have I told him that I hated it.

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I apologized if the time difference becomes an issue. I too miss you dearly and I am sure your father does too, even if you didn't leave at all. It is interesting writing this letter right before you and Jacob leave in a few days._

_Onto more pressing matters. I don't blame you for not succeeding with my request, it wasn't as easy as many would think. I would have been surprised if you did in fact succeed. I can't say much on how your father will take it, but I'm sure he will understand you completely._

_Now I hope that you stay was enjoyable and that you learned many things._

_Well it's almost dinner time and I need to head down to Great Hall._

_Tooddles_

_Your Pa,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The old man will always cease to amaze me. Well I really don't want to write back not that I could if I wanted to since I have to bloody owl.

I got up from bed and got my toiletries to take a warm shower. When I came out in was already 5:30 am. Well Charlie will wake up in a half an hour. So I went and choose my clothing for the day. I then made my way towards the kitchen to make a nice breakfast for Charlie, not that I really wanted to. I rather make breakfast for the old squib than stay in my room that ponder over the loss of the Cullens.

Once I had the food cooking itself, I made my way towards the living room, to check if it needed cleaning. I sighed in relief when I notice Charlie wasn't lazy enough to clean up after himself: less work for me. Think of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Isabelle I thought you were asleep." He said, then he added when he smelled breakfast. "O you didn't have to get up from bed to make breakfast. I could have just serve myself a cereal." He then made his way into the kitchen and sighed when he notice it was cooking my magic, "I guess you didn't have much of problem anyways." he finished with a chuckle, but I noticed the longing tone in his voice. If it he hadn't clean for himself last night I would have commented on his back luck.

"Well I receive a letter rather early and well I didn't have much to do up in my room." I explain myself, but didn't see why it would concern him. I wave my wand when I notice Charlie taking out the plates, so the plates could set themselves on the table. "Um Charlie I'm going to be out most of the day and I will probably miss dinner. Just so you know." I wanted to make sure he knew I wouldn't be making dinner, thank Merlin.

"O that's fine Isabelle, I just order something or eat out." he said as he sat down. I only allowed him to call me Bella or Bell when we have company; to keep up with appearances. "Um you going to Jake's today right." he asked. I nodded in agreement. He got up from the table and went to get something in one of the cabinets. He came back with a empty food container, "Can you do me a favor," No, "and give this to him. It's Sue's but he will get it to her, please."

As if I wanted to go to house of that muggle, much less give him something. But it is from Charlie and he's been good, so I'll do it for his sake: not that I had much choice. "Sure, no problem." I said with a forced smile, but I doubt he notice.

"Well I'll see you tonight, bye. Have a good day with Jacob." he got up and put his dish in the sink. Then he got his, um muggle weapon and left.

"Bye." I said and then finished my breakfast while I heard him drive away. After I finished I waved my wave my wand to cleaned up. Then I made my way up stairs to get my black jacket and then I went to the back yard and apparate to Jake's stepfather's home. Bloody muggle.


	4. A Big Change An Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

To readers,

I am terribly sorry for my lack of updating. Things happened and well now things are not the same any more. I didn't feel like writing and after everything was over I wasn't even going to try to update.

Then, of course, I thought about you, my readers, and well just could not bare disappointing any of you. So I have decided to continue my stories. The only problem is, due to resent event, I have change both in character and thought, thus so has my writing. I don't plan in creating new stories anytime soon, but I do plan in revising my stories and then posting them up once again. Some things will really change, while other not so much, and of course the rest will stay the same.

Once again, I apologize for my lack of updating. I only hope you are not very disappointed.

-theKlumzyViolet

* * *

**Stories will be updated accordingly (with comments):**

A Snake Always Lies – I am still in some doubts as to whether I should or shouldn't continue this story. The style of writing I use for this story won't come easy to me as before. In consequence, this story will be the one that changes the most and I fear the reactions my readers will have. Please post me your comments (flames are acceptable).

The revision for this story will come with new _point-of-views_, new relationships, and the plot will change (but not completely). The date for update will be March 4, 2011.

Wands Unite with Blood – This is the first story I tried updating, but I failed to do so. This story will have the minimum amount of changes out of the three. There will be new_ points-of-views_, all according to the readers' choices, and few other changes. The plot with stay the same so there is no worries there. All in all, the story will be good or even better than before. The date for update will be March 4, 2011.

Love is Painfully Wonderful – The last to be updated (then again not so last) and my favorite. I feel that I will pour out my feelings out more in this one. I feel that it will almost become a reflection of my life. The changes that will come with the revision are: new _point-of-views_, more drama, the relationships will change and so will the love triangle I had planned. Thankfully the plot will only change slightly. The date for update will also be March 4, 2011.

Updates will come as planned (considering the fact that I am in need of as many distractions as possible). Updates will be every Friday, and every 24th of the month I will post an extra chapter to the story with the most votes on the pole. The pole will be open for the whole month prior to this date.

There will be more special changes, but those will have to wait until my updates this Friday.

I am sorry that I will not give many readers time to voice their opinions, but I want to give more time for people to vote. For the sake of those readers, I will leave my old stories posted until Friday 11, March 2011.

Again I am very sorry.

* * *

_**Flames are appreciated,**_

_**Questions are valued,**_

_**Suggestions are encouraged,**_

_**And reviews are wonderful.**_


End file.
